finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bhunivelze (character)
Bhunivelze is a god in Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy mythos. He is alluded to in Final Fantasy XIII-2 and is mentioned in the "Requiem of the Goddess" before finally appearing in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII in person. The new Cocoon is named after him, although it is unknown how it got its name as Bhunivelze's part of the mythology is largely unknown to humans. Appearance and Personality Bhunivelze was never seen in person before Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, and like the gods in the Fabula Nova Crystallis mythos, was initially never given a specific form. The symbol representing him in the mythology video resembles an eye and is referenced in the form Bhunivelze first uses to communicate with Lightning in Lightning Returns. His physical form is a metallic humanoid, with androgynic facial features and azure eyes. He sports four pairs of angel-wings and wields a twin scythe with a demonic face at one end and an angelic face at the other. An ornate crown-like adornment hovers between his horns. His name and the symbol of the Secutors can also be seen on the horns. Bhunivelze is a perfectionist, showing no compunction about disposing of those he uses and little tolerance to humans, which he considers unclean because of the Chaos within them. As inferred in the Fabula Nova Crystallis mythology, he fears death and hates his mother and those resembling her. Lightning Returns elaborates on this, showing that he also despises humanity for the darkest aspects of their souls. Because of this hatred, he wished to purge humans of their emotions, believe that it would grant them eternal bliss. Despite seemingly being the most powerful deity in the Fabula Nova Crystallis mythos, able to rewrite a person's mind and purge them of emotions, Bhunivelze cannot see invisible entities, such as the Chaos or the souls of the dead. It is for this reason that he chooses Hope Estheim to be his host so he could see such things. Story Mythology The Fabula Nova Crystallis mythology was revealed in a video shown at Square Enix 1st Production Department Premiere event on January 18, 2011. The universe of the Fabula Nova Crystallis series is divided in two: the Mortal World, the realm of the living, and the Unseen World, the realm of the dead. In the beginning, Bhunivelze had killed his mother, Mwynn, to take full control of the Mortal World for himself, and Mwynn was sent into the Unseen World. Despite achieving his goal of total control of the Mortal World, Bhunivelze became troubled. He believed Mwynn had placed a curse on the realm of the living so that it would one day be destroyed. To prevent this, Bhunivelze sought to destroy his mother once and for all, but was unable to reach the Unseen World without giving up control of the Mortal World. To find the entrance to the realm of the dead, Bhunivelze created the fal'Cie Pulse, tasked with searching the world for the door to the Unseen World. Bhunivelze soon created the fal'Cie Etro, but became distraught to discover he unknowingly created her in the likeness of Mwynn and gave Etro no powers. To replace Etro, Bhunivelze created the fal'Cie Lindzei, tasked with protecting the world and Bhunivelze himself. With the fal'Cie at work, Bhunivelze put himself into a deep crystal sleep, to be awoken only when the door to the Unseen World would be found. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 The chaos of Valhalla consumes the mortal world and transforms it into Nova Chrysalia. The ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega's "Unsolved Mysteries" section speculates this symbolizes Bhunivelze's awakening, represented in the rising of the new Cocoon, also called Bhunivelze. An early interview with the creators of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII confirms that Bhunivelze awoke after the creation of Nova Chrysalia.http://www.novacrystallis.com/?p=3465 ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' When Bhunivelze awoke he saw the world he created had become soiled by being fused with the Unseen World, and intended to purify both the world and the humans living on it. To better comprehend humans, Bhunivelze sought out a host body and selected Hope. After regressing Hope to a "pure and innocent" child form to meet his standards, Bhunivelze spent the next 169 years molding Hope into the perfect host. When Nova Chrysalia eventually began to die, Bhunivelze decided to create a new world, but needed a person to guide the souls of humans there to be purged of their memories and past to exist in eternal bliss in the new world. Searching for a worthy servant to gather the souls, Bhunivelze found Lightning. Reviving her, Bhunivelze made Lightning the "savior" by offering to resurrect her sister Serah in exchange for her servitude. Bhunivelze's true plan is to turn Lightning into a new Etro, purging her of unnecessary emotions like he had with Hope so she would serve to keep the balance between his new world and a reborn Unseen Realm without seeking rebellion. Lightning proves to have a stronger will than he anticipated, and she comes to refuse to aid the god in gathering people, as she sees the humanity's future in Bhunivelze's new world as nothing more than existence as "emotionless dolls".http://tensai-shoujo.tumblr.com/post/67826237675/bhunivelzes-true-plan Lightning and a freed Hope launch a final assault on the god and with help from Snow, Fang, Vanille, Noel and the restored Eidolons, Lightning breaks Bhunivelze's hold over the souls of humanity and uses the combined souls to land a final blow. Crystallized, the dying Bhunivelze's body is consumed in Nova Chrysalia's destruction. Battle Bhunivelze is fought as the game's final boss. Musical Themes "Almighty Bhunivelze" plays during the fourth phase against Bhunivelze and serves as the game's final boss theme; it incorporates unto itself parts of "Ragnarok", "Fighting Fate", and "Caius's Theme". Gallery References de:Bhunivelze (Gottheit) Category:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Characters Category:Villains